the_wizardfandomcom-20200215-history
Shody
Shody is the romantic pairing of Shelbi Walker and Cody Wilde (Sh/elbi and C/'ody'). It is rarely if ever referred to as Celbi '('C/ody and Sh/'elbi'), Colbi (Co/dy and She/'lbi') or Sheldy (Shel/bi and Co/'dy'). Cody appears to have a crush on Shelbi's second personality, Rosabella, which is also nicknamed "Nice Shelbi". However, Shelbi and Cody seem to generally dislike each other when they are acting both acting normal. However, in recent times their arguments are not so common, and as of season two it is confirmed that Shelbi thinks of Cody as a friend, seeing as when they once had a heated argument Shelbi went over to Cody later in order to apologize, meaning that Rosabella had taken over; and, as revealed by Jasper, Rosabella appears after Shelbi has quarrelled with a friend. It is said by many that the first "real" Shody moment occurred in the episode "Unknowings". After they survived the fight between the team of Unknowings, Shelbi and Cody ran to hug each other, despite their differences. For a moment, Shelbi was seen leaning on Cody's shoulder and Cody on Shelbi's head; when they realized what they were doing, they pulled away awkwardly. Another important Shody moment was when Shelbi revealed to Cody that she had multiple personality disorder; Cody is the first person in the group who was aware of this. Since then, they have grown to be extremely close and kind to each other, yet Shelbi still picks on him often. Cody has grown used to this and, on occasion, teases Shelbi in return, which she has noted as not annoying but "exciting." Shody Symbols Shody, like any other ship on The Wizard, have several symbols. These symbols strongly represent the two and there are usually certain things that occur repeatedly when the two are together and/or hint at the two having feelings for each other. Nicknames Both Shelbi and Cody use nicknames to refer to one another, the former using them the most often. Shelbi has come up with several nicknames for Cody, but on most occasions she calls him "Coddork". Cody frequently calls Shelbi "Rosabella" or "Rosa", referring to her multiple personality disorder. Nobody else refers to Shelbi and Cody by their nicknames and whenever their nicknames are mentioned, they are seen smiling at the person who has called them by their nicknames. Once, when Shelbi was in a glum mood and she called Cody by his real name, Cody seemed upset and asked, "What? No nickname?" in a sad tone of voice. Cooking and baking Shelbi and Cody are both fond of cooking and baking. Shelbi usually prepares spaghetti, pizza or macaroni and cheese for the gang while Cody usually bakes sugar cookies or chocolate cake. It seems strange that Shelbi cooks Italian dishes, seeing as Italy is Cody's favorite country and wants to travel there someday, and Shelbi loves all things chocolate which makes the fact that Cody bakes chocolate cake strange. Also notable is that Cody bakes sugar cookies and tries to force Shelbi to eat them even though she hates them, as he finds it fun to freak her out. Green The favorite color of Shelbi is yellow and Cody's favorite color is blue; yellow and blue create what is known as the "Shody color", green. Shelbi noted that her second personality, Rosabella, loves the color green, which can be seen as a hint of her possible crush on him. Cody wears a lot of green shirts and Shelbi occasionally wears green pants.